


Books and Family

by Gassu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bookshop Owner Bruce Banner, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, bookshop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gassu/pseuds/Gassu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is single father to seven years old boy and throughout the years his son has visited a lot in that one bookshop. Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books and Family

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically I got a idea from this one prompt...
> 
> _**[Prompt #16](http://scienceboyfriendsprompts.tumblr.com/post/102661183133/prompt-16)**  
>  In which Tony is a single father, and Bruce is a bookshop owner. It so happens that Tony’s child likes to come and read at Bruce’s store._
> 
> But I'm not sure would this be good story to fill it in any way.

“Vincent Benjamin Stark!” Tony Stark is calling for his seven years old son who was leaving through the front door of their big mansion. “Where are you going? You have lately been out a lot.” and he is watching his son flinch at the statement. Tony’s eyebrow rises to that.

Vincent runs his hand through his hair and tries to smile sheepishly at his father. “Sorry dad… I like to go to that bookshop. You know that shop near the barber you like to go so much. There are so many nice books to read there. ”

Tony hums. “You could just tell me and I could buy you any book you want. You know that.”

“Yeah. I know. But dad, I like that shop and I don’t want to be home all the time. It’s healthy to go to somewhere else sometimes.”

Tony chuckles at that and then he goes stand in front of his son, looking down at him and puts his own hand on top of his son’s head, ruffling the dark hair a little bit in affection. “Look at you. You sound like a responsible adult already. I know that it’s not my fault, because I sure am not responsible one.”

The boy smiles at his father then. “Yeah. You hardly can even feed me.” And Tony tries to protest, but Vincent continues. “Did you know that your parents should cook you your own dinner sometimes? Because the others at school said to me that they don’t have any servants that could cook for them and their parents do it for them.”

Vincent is looking at his father and Tony is silent for a second longer until he sighs. “But I can’t cook and if you don’t want to get food poisoning, I suggest that I will never start to cook anything.”

His son nods at that and is holding his backpack in his hand and then he is going to the door, but stops and turns his head to look at his father. “Why aren’t you married, dad?” He never had asked this from his father before, but when thinking everyone at his school whose parents are married, he can’t stop thinking about the question.

There is silence and then Tony smiles his sad smile. “I haven’t found the right one yet.” Vincent nods, trying to understand the meaning of it and then he opens the door and goes outside, leaving his father inside to their big Stark mansion. Tony is watching on the doorstep when his son takes his bike and then waves at his father and cycled away. He sighs when he doesn’t see his son anymore, closes the door when he decides to walk to his study and continue working.

He remembers when he met his son for the first time. Vincent was only around three years old when Tony met him at orphanage. He was visiting there so he could meet the kids and donate some money to the orphanage to help them keep the kids healthy and well fed. The boy was far more intelligent than anyone else there, which lead to that he mostly seemed to be alone. Against all expectations, Tony fell in love with the boy, noticing his intelligent mind. To be honest it scared Tony himself too, because he never would have guessed that he would be adopting anyone and be a father.

Also Tony never had any real long term relationships with anybody, so he has been single father from the beginning and it hasn’t been a problem until some years later. The question his son had asked was actually quite personal and the answer Tony had provided was honest one. He really hadn’t found anyone who would be interested in him as him, not just as some kind of genius billionaire philanthropist, who has a rich genius son and a big mansion and who could provide fancy life to his fiancée. Yes, he could provide it, but that shouldn’t be the first thing to come anyone’s mind who really cared about him and his son. So far not luck, though there surely is many people who would love him as him, but the feeling should be mutual and that makes it hard to find _The One_. He isn’t even sure what kind of person he would love and could there even be one in this world.

Tony sighs, rubs his face with his hands and then starts to sort his papers at his desk. Work to do and maybe later some meetings to attempt to.

* * *

The bookshop is cozy little place to be. Vincent feels like he is at home when he walks inside through the door. As soon as he is inside, he goes to the only table there is, puts his backpack on the table and then goes explore through the bookshelves. There doesn’t seem to be anyone else around this time so he can explore them in peace.

He has been there since he was five years old. He loved that his nanny brought him here to read with her the first time and after that some other times too until he could leave without his nanny to this nice shop and enjoy his time. That’s how he also met the bookshop’s owner, Bruce Banner. Vincent noticed that Bruce was very nice person and very smart too. Throughout the years he has formed some kind of bond with him and Vincent kind of thinks him as his second father even though he hasn’t mentioned this to anyone.

Bruce is also the other reason why Vincent likes to come to this bookshop. His father, Tony, can be quite childish time to time, but Bruce is more rational and he has this massive mysterious aura around him all the time that tells that he has a deep knowledge about life. He always listens Bruce’s stories about his own past and when he remembers that Bruce was once engaged, but something happened and he wasn’t in any relationship anymore, Vincent couldn’t think anything else than how his father and Bruce should meet. His father has never met Bruce before, because Tony has never been in the bookshop. Vincent isn’t sure why, but he can guess that it has something to do with work, time and the fact that Tony doesn’t read books much. It’s kind of sad that there isn’t any excuse to get his father to meet Bruce. Though if there isn’t then should he make one?

It took a moment, but soon Vincent found a new book to read and he was sitting at the table, reading.

“Hello Vincent.” There came a warm voice from his left and Vincent recognized it belonging to the one person only. He turned to look at the person and was smiling widely.

“Hey Bruce!” Vincent answered with a voice little too high. He was always so excited to see Bruce.

The man in question chuckled a little. “I see you’re having a nice day young man.” and he ruffled Vincent’s hair in affection.

“Hey!” Vincent ducks his head out of Bruce’s hand, but he was grinning. “Of course. I’m always having a nice day!”

Bruce chuckles a little more. “So I have noticed.” and then he is looking at Vincent and thinking. “I’m thinking if I should bake some cookies. Do you have any requests?” and Vincent is grinning and his eyes are sparkling with excitement.

The thing is that Bruce lives just upstairs from the bookshop. He has his own apartment there so he can also access to his kitchen once in a while to bake something, when same time he is working in the bookshop and Vincent has always loved the baked goods that Bruce has made. It also is very nice that there weren’t so many customers always so Bruce could bake often when Vincent is visiting his shop.

“Chocolate, of course!” Vincent answers and keeps grinning.

“Of course.” Bruce chuckles and then leaves through the backdoor, which leads to stairs to upstairs.

It takes some time and Vincent was focused to his book. Suddenly the bookshop’s door’s bell chimes when someone walks inside through it.

“There you are!” it was his father’s voice. Vincent is silent for a second and blinking, because he never would have guessed that his father would ever come here.

“Dad! What are you doing here? What about work?”

Tony grins. “I just couldn’t take it today so I thought ‘why not have some rest’ and then I remembered that I have never been in this shop.” and then he is looking around and humming. “So, this is cozy place.” Yeah, it is. Vincent thinks so too. Suddenly there comes a faint smell of cookies and Tony stops to sniff around. “Someone is baking?” And Vincent’s expression turns fond when he smiles, because now his father can meet Bruce. Then the backdoor opens and Bruce comes with plate full of chocolate cookies.

“Here you go Vin-” and then Bruce stops when he notices Tony. Vincent’s father is eyeing Bruce in suspicion, because who brings cookies to small children in bookshops anyway?

“And who are you? Bringing some suspicious cookies to my son?” Tony asks a little too harsh, which makes Bruce to wince little bit. Vincent feels horrible already.

“No dad-!” Vincent tries.

“Vincent-” Tony stops him.

“I own this shop.” Bruce answers and then Tony’s eyes narrow.

“Uhuh. Do you have a name, bookworm?” There is another wince from Bruce. “And-” Tony points at the cookies then. “-what did you have in mind with those cookies, huh?”

Vincent hopes that the floor would eat him. He is so embarrassed and he can’t really take it how his father is acting towards Bruce. No wonder he isn’t married then.

Then Bruce seems to be close to losing his temper, because he puts the cookie plate down to the bookshop’s counter, his jaw moving like he is trying to keep himself from yelling and then he squares his shoulders. “I have nothing in my mind right now. Nothing bad at least. Your son here requested some chocolate cookies and I then baked some. And this isn’t even the first time. I tend to bake him some time to time when he visits. He is a good boy.”

Tony keeps his narrowed eyes at Bruce and swallows tightly. “Funny, he hasn’t mentioned me anything about this.” And then his serious gaze turns to look at his son who now is looking at him nervously. “So, those cookies you bring home sometimes… This _bookworm_ here made them?” And Vincent can’t do anything else than nod quickly. Tony huffs.

“I’m Bruce Banner.” Bruce tries to correct Tony’s bookworm-nicknaming, because he likes it better if people call him by his name. Vincent’s father is then returning his gaze back to Bruce, but it isn’t as hostile as it was before. Then he notices Bruce’s outstretched arm, offering to shake his hand, but he then just slaps it away. Bruce frowns at that.

“I’m not fond of shaking hands.” Tony explains. “But really. My son hasn’t said anything about these cookies or even told me about you.” and then Tony was taking a step closer at Bruce, who was eyeing him in suspicious. The billionaire stretched his own arm past Bruce’s body, while he keeps the gaze at his face and takes a chocolate cookie from behind Bruce’s back, where the counter and the cookie plate is now. Then he takes a bite from it. Bruce swallowed and he was clearly blushing little bit when he was watching this man, Vincent’s father, eating in front of him and making it look seductive, what with that slow dedicated biting at the cookie and swallowing. And now he was licking his lips. It looked like Tony was wondering what to think of him.

Vincent was watching them and he didn’t understand what his father was trying to do to Bruce when he was standing so closely to him. But Vincent felt horrible about the fact that he hadn’t told his father about Bruce before. He isn’t sure why he hadn’t told him, but at least now his father knows. And even though his father hadn’t known about Bruce, Bruce has still known about his father, because Vincent liked to tell him almost everything.

“Uh, dad?” Vincent said nervously, not sure should he interrupt his father and Bruce. Tony licked his fingers while he turned to look at his son. Bruce seemed to be relieved and he took a step back so he wouldn’t be too close to Tony. Too bad the counter behind him didn’t give much room for him to do that and he bumped into it.

“Yes, Vincent?” Tony asked, curious what his son wanted now. Meanwhile Bruce was moving behind the counter, making more space between him and Tony.

“I’m sorry.” Vincent simply replied. He really felt horrible for not telling his father about Bruce. Tony was looking at his son with blank face, thinking. Bruce tried to do some work behind the counter, sorting some books which would later go back to their shelves, while he frowned to what Vincent said.

Then Tony sighs. ”You know, I wouldn’t be mad if you had told me, but protecting you is my duty as your father. You know that…” Then Vincent tried to say something, but Tony raised his one hand in sign to stop him. “I’m sure that Mr. Sexy here-” and Bruce froze and looked at Tony from behind the counter, books still in his hands and he was clearly blushing, because _wth, there is still a kid in same room with them_. “-is lovely, caring and awesome husband material-” and Bruce chokes to his own saliva “-who would never hurt you, but if it would have been someone else, someone very bad…” and then Tony sighs again while he rubbed his face with his hand. “I love you, Vincent. You’re really important to me.”

There is an eerie silence after that. Bruce is still slightly blushing, moving from behind the counter to take the sorted books back to their shelves and giving Vincent and Tony their own space. The boy was just standing there – nervous and feeling little awkward. He wasn’t sure what to say to his father and it took a moment before he replied. “You too, dad.” and he smiled, as did Tony. Then he went to hug his father. They were like that until Bruce came back to the counter. Tony and Vincent took a step back from their hugging and then Tony turned his gaze at Bruce.

“Your cookies are delicious by the way, I think I haven’t said that yet.” and Bruce was blushing again, but then he smiled warmly and thanked.

Vincent was grinning, because if he could make this work, then maybe his father and Bruce could become something more than just two strangers. “They are yummy! Bruce makes the best food in the world!”

It only made the bookshop owner blush even deeper and he coughed to his hand. “I don’t think I’m capable at making the food taste so good, but I try my best.” and Tony was grinning at that, while Bruce gave a warm chuckle and Vincent smiled.

Yeah, maybe Vincent could make this work between them. He may be still a kid, but in the end he is a very smart kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Hm hm. Yeah, Vincent is OC I made up, because I felt like it. I came up with his name when I was looking for some elegant names. And according to the internet, Vincent means _'Conqueror/Victor'_ and Benjamin _'son of the south/son of my old age'_.  
>  Anyway I hope you liked it!  
> -  
> I haven't posted here anything in a while, because I happen to be busy. Especially after this holiday is over next week.  
> BUT, there is still several Bruce/Tony stories I'm currently writing. I hope I get to finish them soon, but we will see.


End file.
